soniccreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tails Doll Curse
Gill and his friend Noah were looking for games for their Sega saturn at EB Games, when they came across Sonic R. Gill was going to ask how much it was, but when he got to the counter, the sales person said for them to take the game for free and get out . When Noah heard the sales person say, “Take the game with you.” he dropped the games he was looking at and ran over to Gill. “Did he say we could have the game for free?” he asked. Gill was going to shake his head no when the sales person said yes. Noah grabbed Gill by his arm and the game and pulled them out of the store and to his house. When they got to Noah’s house, Noah got his Sega Saturn and Sonic R, and put the game in. When the game started they didn’t see Sonic or Knuckles they only saw what look like Tails. Noah thought that it was just a glitch or that someone hacked it, but Gill knew it was more then a glitch or a hacked game. Much more... evil. The first thing they notice when Noah started the first race was that the track was full dark red and black and the music that was playing was “Can You Feel the Sunshine”, but played backwards. Noah thought that is was a hack, but Gill thought the game was haunted. He didn’t think that their copy was the only haunted version of the game. He thought all of the copies were haunted by Tails. When Noah beat the first race he unlocked Super Sonic. Gill knew that Noah didn’t get all seven Chaos Emeralds but Noah didn’t question how he got him, but he did stand up and cheered for himself. “How did you unlock him so quickly?” asked Gill. “I DON’T KNOW!!” Noah screamed excitedly. “Why are you questioning it, Gill?” “Something feels weird about this game,” Gill said “The game feels haunted or something.” "You’ve been watching too many horror moves.” Noah said “You know I don’t watch that stuff, Noah.” Gill said. Noah finished his second race with Super Sonic when the game said a challenger was approaching. When the “Challenger Approaching” screen faded away, the screen faded into black and stayed black for about two minutes. It then cut to a picture of Sonic being violently attacked by what looked to be like a stuffed animal version of Tails with a very loud screaming and laughter for a split second, then it went to the race. When the race started, Super Sonic was standing on the track by himself after the “Ready. Set. GO!” was said. Super Sonic started to move by himself. Gill looked over to Noah and saw that his hands weren’t on the controller. As soon as Super Sonic crossed the finish line Noah was able to control him, and what looked like Tails was right behind him. When Super Sonic and “Tails” crossed the finish line, it looked like “Tails” won but it said Super Sonic won. That’s when it said they unlocked The Tails Doll and “The Tails Doll Curse”. When this happened Noah and Gill both looked very confused. “Is that a letter?” Noah asked Gill and all Gill could do was nod his head. Noah went to play as The Tails Doll when the letter opened up. “Whatever you do, don’t read that letter.” Gill warned Noah. But Noah didn’t listen and read it anyway. What it read was "Can You Feel The Sunshine?" lyrics backwards. When Noah was done the T.V. started to vibrate. Noah took a hammer and stated to hit the T.V. with it. The T.V. stopped vibrating. “I stopped the T.V. from vibrating.” Noah said “Yes, but now how do we play the game?” Gill said “I have a T.V. in my room” Noah said as he unplugged the system from the now broken T.V. and wall. “You do know that your mom and dad are going to kill you for breaking the T.V. Gill said “I know.” Noah said “But it was worth it”. They then went up stares to Noah’s bed room. When they got to Noah’s bed room, the broken T.V. started to vibrate again and then The Tails Doll came out. Noah and Gill were now playing a different game because of what happened. They were playing Sonic Adventure 2 on the Sega Dreamcast, when the doorbell rang. Noah and Gill went to answer the door. When they opened it no one was there. Noah closed the door when the doorbell rang again, Noah opened the door and no-one was there. He closed the door but kept his hands on the doorknob. The doorbell rang again, and Noah opened the door as fast as his could, but no one was there. The only thing that was there was a Tails Doll. Noah brought it inside the house and washed what looked like blood off of it in the kitchen sink. When he washed the blood off he sat it up in front of a couple of dishes to dry and went upstairs. That’s when The Tails Doll stood up and flew off the counter and on to the floor. He then walked to the stairs and he flew up them then he went to Noah’s bed room. Gill then felt like they were both being watched by something evil. “Hey Noah, do you feel like we’re being watched?” Gill asked Noah. “Are you sure you don’t watch horror moves?” Noah asked Gill. “Of coarse I’m sure!” Gill said. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Gill said. As he was walking to the bathroom he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a Tails Doll so he turned towards his left and didn’t see anything. He looked to his right and didn’t see anything. He thought that it was his imagination and went to the bathroom. When he was going back to the bed room he saw something move so he went to go see what it was. He then saw it move again and walked towards it, Gill saw The Tails Doll and walked over to pick it up and bring it to the room. When he brought it up and showed Noah it, Noah asked Gill “Where did you find it?” “I found it by the stairs.” Gill said. “I thought I left it in the kitchen.. Anyway lets play Sonic R again!” Noah said. “Don’t you remember what happened before?” Gill said. “Yeah, so?” Noah said. “So do you want to kill your T.V. too?” Gill said. “That was a freak accident.” Noah said as he put the game in the Sega Saturn. He then played the tag game as The Tails Doll, and as soon as he tagged the last person The Tails Doll that was in the room came to life. Noah and Gill both stood up and walked towards the door. Noah opened it and they both ran as fast as they could down the stairs and almost got to the front door when The Tails Doll fell in front of them and killed Noah with his razor-sharp claws. This made Gill very angry and he grabbed a baseball bat and started swing at The Tails Doll, each hit missing. He swung it one last time before The Tails Doll caught it and broke it. Gill then stepped on its head and ran to the kitchen to get one of kitchen knifes and swung at the doll again. The Tails Doll caught it again and killed Gill. The Tails Doll went back into the upstairs T.V. The police then came to the house because the neighbors called saying that they heard a lot of noise coming from Noah’s house. But when they got there, Noah and Gill were both up stairs in Noah’s bed room. One of the police officers took the Sega Saturn to the station and his partner said that there was no murder weapon. ---- I did NOT make the story or the video! All credit goes to the original creator of the story and all credit to the video goes to The Sticky Paddle. Category:Tails Doll Category:Memes Category:Death Category:Videos Category:Video games Category:Trollpastas Category:Plushies/Dolls Category:BadSonicPastas Category:Cliche Madness Category:Classics